


Broken

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [7]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan knows exactly what Liam wants him to say, but he's determined to hold out as long as possible before he says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings; the MoT series is all about noncon.

_Beg him to stop and he'll stop. You know that._

Ewan was pinned to the bed, stripped to the waist, and sweating. It was always so goddamned hot here, and Liam pressed up behind him wasn't helping.

It was his own fault. He knew that. Believed that. He'd invited Liam in for a drink. Had stared into Liam's eyes without flinching. Had even smiled at him, once.

_Beg him to stop. Just do it. It's what he's after, here._ Ewan bit his lower lip, hard enough to drive all thoughts of begging out of his mind.

Liam nuzzled his face into the curve of Ewan's shoulder. "Tell me to stop," he murmured. "If you want me to stop, say so."

"Fuck you," Ewan whispered. Soft.

Liam's hands held fast to Ewan's hips as he kept moving. "Tell me you hate me. I miss hearing it. I miss hearing your voice while I'm fucking you. The way you used to beg..."

Nothing. Silence. Liam stopped, pulled back, pulled out. He turned Ewan around. Ewan's eyes were hot, furious, but not broken. Liam raked his eyes over Ewan's body.

Ewan was hard.

Liam laughed at that, and then crawled down the bed to kneel, straddling Ewan's legs, which were still tangled up in his jeans. Ewan tried to move, to sit, but Liam was already taking Ewan's cock into his mouth, and Ewan was babbling, pleading, _oh, you fucker, you fucking bastard, stop, stopstopstopstop..._

Liam didn't stop until his mouth was full of Ewan's come, and Ewan didn't stop begging until it was long over. Liam pushed Ewan flat on his back, then, and lay down on top of him. Liam was still hard, and his cock was digging into Ewan's thigh now. Liam growled quietly and thrust up against Ewan's leg. Ewan was dizzy, and he wondered how long it would take for Liam to come now, with the sour taste of Ewan's spunk still in his mouth, with Ewan looking quiet and completely broken.

"I hate you," Ewan whispered.

"I know." Liam smiled. "Tell me again."

"I hate you."

Liam's eyes closed, and he came, holding Ewan tight.

_-end-_


End file.
